


Snake Skin

by DisharmonicVoices



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, OC, OC insert, boyfriend to death - Freeform, btd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisharmonicVoices/pseuds/DisharmonicVoices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the day his change occurred, Jada knew one thing; she had to please her brother. It was strange getting used to living with an incubus, the new rules he'd implemented on her. But it was for the best, right? And when he left her alone, in the woods, at night with no clothes, it was her fault, righ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold Blooded

Face down, in a ditch, at night, in the rain. Barely conscious, Jada struggled to form a tight ball to try and conserve her heat. The fact she was cold blooded really wasn’t helping now, and neither was the fact she was terrified of the rain. Her 8-foot tail was wrapped around her body. She was weak, from her brother, and tired from the cold. She whimpered and cowered each time lightening lit up her surroundings, and covered her ears to shelter herself from the ground shaking clap of thunder which always followed close behind. A few hours ago it wasn’t so bad, but Jada’s ditch was beginning to fill with water now. She was afraid. Her tiny hands held onto her tail, praying her older brother would come back for her. but she knew, in the back of her mind, he wasn’t coming back until morning. She began to move, slowly. Her body still ached, and her head was pounding from where she’d been hit. She slowly pulled her tiny, frail, naked body up from the mud. Her legs formed again, and she grabbed onto a tree to support herself. She tried to call out for help, but her voice, and her hopes were drowned out in the storm. Her shaky legs began to move, and her hands held tightly to the branches of trees as she began to walk. She had no clothes on, and with each step, her feet would sink even deeper into the mud. warm tears rolled down her freezing cheeks, and her gentle blue eyes filled with hope as she came upon a road. Her frail arms wrapped around a streetlight, and she prayed for a car to pass by the road. She had no idea where she was, but all that was in sight was the road, and trees all around her. She wept softly as she stood there, cold and afraid under the street lamp. She knew she couldn’t stay awake much longer, her eyes beginning to droop. She saw in the distance, two head lights coming towards her. The car was beginning to slow down, and as she tried to take a step towards them, her bare feet lost their grip, and she fell into a ditch on the side of the road. Her world turned black.  
Jada began to awake not too long later. She didn’t know where she was, but she knew it was warm. She felt cloth around her body, and wrapped it around her small frame. As her soft blue eyes opened, she began to take in her surroundings. Lights would appear from above every so often, as if they were equally spread apart. Her feet were gently touching what seemed to be a wall. Despite her height of only 4′9″ it seemed to be a bit cramped. She could hear someone talking, muffled, as if through a radio. “A car. I’m in a car.” She began to sit up slowly, and the driver took notice.  
“Hey.” They seemed to be male, as they had a deeper voice. “You feelin okay? You were passed out on the side of the road, cold as ice”  
Jada took a moment, and wrapped the warm blanket around her naked body. “I, I think I’m okay. Well, I am now, I guess.”  
“Name’s Akira.”  
"O-oh… I’m Jada.”  
“Pretty name. It fits you. What were you doing out there, like, that?”  
“Oh, I was-” she was about to answer truthfully, telling him she was in trouble for disobeying, but decided against it. “I was lost.” She spoke softly.  
The man glanced back at her, watching as her gaze shifted down, and she wiped her eyes. “Well, You should come home with me, and, get washed up. I can take you back home tomorrow.” Jada nodded, her soft purple hair falling over her eyes. Her voice was even quieter now as she thanked the man.


	2. Hibernation

Jada felt herself being lifted out of the car. She whimpered softly, and nuzzled up against Akira's warmth. She was still wet, and the hard rain she was exposed to again didn't help. The man holding her seemed to jog up to his door, and entered quickly. He set her down on a couch, and Jada looked up at him with gentle blue eyes.   
"Mornin' princess." He smiled at her, and wiped a bit of mud off her cheek.  
"y-yeah. . . hey. . ." Her voice came quiet, hardly above a whisper.  
"You wanna go, take a shower?"  
She nodded her head, and Akira took her hand as she stood up, and the fleece blanket fell away from her shoulders. Akira blushed softly, and lead her into the bathroom. He gave her a towel, and she thanked him.   
Jada shut the door, and sighed. She looked at herself in the mirror, and touched her face. Her makeup had run down her cheeks, her face, arms and body were still caked in mud, and her purple hair was matted to her head, and dripping.   
"I look like a mess. . ." She set the towel on top of a closed hamper, and stepped into tub. She pulled the curtain back, and turned the shower on. Hot water ran over her body, and she began to wash away the mud. She was still so tired, and her legs gave way to her 8-foot tail. she gasped, unable to get a good grip on the bottom of the tub, and she fell with a loud crash. It must've alerted Akira, because he called her name, and opened the bathroom door.  
"Jada! Are you oka-y?" Akira stared at her, the curtain half-covering her body, yet not obscuring her tail.  
Jada began to panic, and tried to focus on her tail to regain her human legs, but she ended up just staring at Akira, with wide, scared eyes.   
"Y-you're a, nagi?"   
Jada slowly pulled herself out of the bathtub, and propped herself up on her tail. "I-I can, I can explain, it's not what, please don't freak out!" She was stumbling over her words, and whimpered softly. Akira wrapped his arms around her waist, right around where her tail formed. He was looking up and down her tail, and smiled. He snatched the towel up, and started drying off her cold skin. He lifted her up, and her tail wrapped around his left leg. Akira carried her into a bedroom, and layed her down. She watched, her face turning ever more red as Akira turned away from her, and removed his pants. She watched with wide eyes as a huge tail exploded from his legs. He turned back, with black sclera's. She began to smile a little, as Akira came back to her. He layed next to her, and wrapped his arms around her.   
"I've never met a female before. Well, other than my mom."   
She snuggled up close to him, and he smiled. "Here." he spoke softly, and removed his red tank top and slipped it over Jada's head. She smiled, and thanked him softly.   
"What breed are you?" Jada asked softly, as she moved closer to Akira, and wrapped her tail around his.   
"Reticulated Python, Golden Child morph."  
She nodded, smiling still. "I'm a Rosy Boa, Borrego Anerythristic morph."   
"Your tail's really pretty, princess."   
She blushed brightly. "Th-thank you."  
He nuzzled her gently, and kissed her forehead. "Still so cold, princess. Here." Akira turned on his back, and flicked a switch. Heat began to rise from under them, and Jada smiled. She rested her head on Akira's chest, and closed her eyes. Akira ran his fingers through her damp, purple hair as she fell asleep peacefully. 

Morning light drifted into the bedroom. Jada's eyes fluttered open. Her legs were tangled with Akira's, and he held her hand gently. His bed seemed so warm, and the sound of birds chirping outside was so peaceful. Jada studied Akira's face, as he slept. He looked so peaceful, his soft black hair, slightly obscuring his closed eyes. She reached up, and just before she touched his cheek there was a pounding at the front door. Frightened, Jada curled away from Akira as he sat up.  
"wha-?" The pounding came again, and Akira stood up, and slipped a pair of sweatpants on. "It's okay, Princess, just stay here."  
Jada watched as he entered the hallway, and spoke a few words to another person. When Akira was out of sight, she got up from the bed, the over-sized red tank top falling just above her knees. Her hands gripped the edge of the door frame, and she heard a familiar voice shout.  
"What did you do with my sister? Where is she?!"   
Rikiyo. She stepped softly into the hallway, and peeked around the corner.  
"Calm down, let me go get her, okay?"  
Rikiyo's deep red eyes met with Jada's and he pushed past Akira, and someone Jada didn't recognize. He grabbed her wrist, and pulled her roughly into his arms.   
"Where the fuck have you been?! I couldn't find you, I was worried sick!"   
Jada's head dropped, and she muttered an apology.   
"You were supposed to stay where I left you!" He pulled her arm, and forced her to look up at him. She was whimpering, and sniffling.  
"I-I got cold, and. . ."  
"And you should have waited there for me to get you!!" He pulled her again, and started heading for the door. Jada's head hung down by her chest, and she could see her brother shoot a glare at Akira before he walked out of the house. Rikiyo pushed his sister into the backseat, and she whimpered softly when the door slammed shut. She looked up slowly, watching her brother slide in to the driver's seat.   
"You were supposed to wait for me to get you." He looked back at her, his eyes glowing softly.  
"it was raining. . . and it was cold, and I got scared, and-"  
"I Don't Fucking Care, Jada!! You Wait For Me To Get You!" He shouted, causing Jada to flinch away and cover her face. Rikiyo began to back out of the driveway, and make his way back home. Jada's head was buried in her hands, and she was curled into a tight ball on the backseat of the car. Her attempts to stop herself from crying, only made her louder. After almost an hour, the car came to a complete stop and she heard her brother exit the car. She felt his hand grab a fistful of her hair, and he tugged, pulling her forward, and onto the ground. Jada stood slowly, She peeked a glance up at her brother, he looked infuriated. He grabbed her wrist again, and pulled her into the small house he owned. He slammed the front door shut, and his large, leathery black wings shot from his back. A pointed tail hung by his legs, and he began to unbutton his shirt. He sat down in a chair in the living room, and motioned for Jada to come closer.   
His voice came cold, and demanding. The one word he spoke seemed to echo throughout the room. "Strip."


	3. Bruises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter will start off with:  
> Graphic Depictions of Rape  
> Graphic Depictions of Physical Abuse  
> Mental Abuse  
> Implied Pedophilia  
> Incest  
> After the 11th paragraph you can start reading if you do not wish to see these things! there will also be an italicized sentence in parentheses to make it easier!

Jada’s face was pushed down into a pillow, her cries muffled by its fluffiness. Her body was filled with unwanted, pleasure, as she was filled by her brother’s cock. she screamed every so often, and pleaded with him to stop, but he, of course, wouldn’t listen. His warm hands slowly wrapped around her throat, pushing her further down into the pillow, and the mattress. He growled lowly, continuing to fuck his weeping sister.

“You Don’t Ever Leave Your Spot, Whore!” He shouted at her as his hip movements became more erratic. “You Fucking Stay Where I Fucking Put You!” He grabbed a fistful of her dark purple hair, and pulled her head up. She was still whimpering, and crying like a baby.

“Just like when we were kids, huh Jada?!” She wept, and closed her eyes, wishing she couldn’t hear her brother speak.

“My 16th birthday, my transformation was complete, and you were the first I went to. I’ve always loved you, Jada.” He licked up the side of her face, holding her cold body against his.

Jada cried thinking of the night. She’d only been 9 years old at the time, it had horrified her, she had no understanding of what he was doing, or why. It scared her. It still did.

Rikiyo shoved her back down again, pointed finger tips digging into her hips, drawing blood. Jada cried, feeling her blood run down her hips, and to her inner thighs. She just wanted him to cum already, so he would leave her alone. To her horror, Rikiyo pulled out, and chuckled darkly. She whimpered, scared. He flipped her onto her back, and stared into her terrified eyes as he slammed into her again. She cried out louder, no longer having the fluffy pillow to muffle her. Rikiyo’s hands wrapped around her throat again, but this time he began to squeeze, hard. Jada gasped for air, and clawed at her brother’s hands, trying to pry them off her neck, but he was much stronger than Jada. His nails scratched the back of her neck, and he drew out the marks until they finally broke the skin. Rikiyo laughed maniacally, finally removing his hands from his sister’s throat. She gasped, and took long breaths of air as best she could while her brother was still thrusting within her. Rikiyo raised an open palm, and slapped her hard across the face. Jada yelped, and cried harder.

“I didn’t want to have to punish you, but you broke the rules! If you had just done what I said, big brother wouldn’t have to punish you like this!!” He brought his hand upon her face once more, receiving another pleasing yelp of pain from the Nagi. His breathing was becoming raspy, his thrusting losing its pattern. He was close.

Jada cried as he slashed his nails across her cheek, and watched the blood dribble out from the fresh cut. He leaned down, still thrusting inside of his sister and began to lick the blood from the wound. He groaned deeply, and his fingers curled around Jada’s shoulders as he filled her with hot cum. he pulled out slowly, but was still clearly worked up, and excited.

“Have you learned your lesson, dear sister?”

Jada nodded her head frantically. Her were still shut tightly, she didn’t even see the fist coming down at her face. She screamed when it made contact, and caused her to roll onto her side. She covered her face with her arms, her petite body trembling as her brother finally walked out of her room.

_(start reading here if you wanted to skip the previous scenes)_

Jada lay crying on her bed for a good 30 minutes, When she had finally calmed down enough, she turned off the light in her room, and hugged a pillow close to her body. All she wanted to do now was sleep. She switched on her heating blanket, and wrapped it around her cold body. she found comfort in its warmth, but still cried softly as she fell slowly to sleep.

Morning light drifted into the open window, and fell on the face of the sleeping Nagi. She wiggled a little, and made a soft whimper as she tried to wiggle further into the pile of extra pillow and blankets she kept on the corner of her bed. After a few minutes, she stretched, and sat up, accepting the fact she wouldn’t be getting back to sleep any time soon. She gently touched her face, feeling the soft thumping rhythm of her heartbeat around her right eye. She winced away from her own touch, and slowly slid out of bed. She walked to her dresser, getting a tank-top and skirt on before walking into the bathroom. She sighed with her reflection, and examined the black eyes, and cut her brother had given her the day before. She shuddered, realizing just how many of his scars were visible on her arms. She grabbed a light cardigan, and slid her arms into the sleeves to conceal them. She was walking towards the kitchen while putting her messy hair into a ponytail. She didn’t exactly feel like doing anything today, but then again, that wasn’t for her to decide. Rikiyo was already awake, and he strode over to her, and gentle kissed her lips.

“You really do look so much better in black and blue.”

Jada lowered her head, and continued into the kitchen. She heated up the stove, and placed a frying pan on it. She took a chicken breast from the fridge, and buttered the bottom of the frying pan before placing the meat on it. She hadn’t eaten the day before, so was quite hungry. She felt warm arms wrap around her, and she blushed a gentle red.

“I have some business I need to attend to, so you need to do some things for me, alright?”

Jada had no other choice but to silently nod her head. Her brother’s warmth melted away from her body, and she could hear him grab his keys.

“I’ll be back around 5, alright? I’ve made a list of what you need to do. And remember, dear sister, do not speak to anyone. Love you.” And with that, the front door closed, leaving Jada alone in the house, with her chores.

When she was finished eating the chicken, she started to look over the list her brother had made. Pick up groceries, go to the bank, and various others. At the bottom were her, rules of being in public.

“Don’t draw attention to yourself”

“Keep your head low”

“Always let me know where you’re going”

“Do Not Ever leave our district.”

“Avoid eye contact with anyone”

“Never Talk To Anyone.”

Jada sighed heavily, tearing the page out of the small notebook, she folded it and gently stuffed it in her purse. She took her keys from the ring, and walked out of the front door.

She just had to help her brother out today, he would be happy. Maybe he wouldn’t have to hit her today, if she just did what she was told. Jada rested her head on the steering wheel of her car before she turned the key to start it.

”Why can’t I ever do anything right?”

She was doing well with her list. she tried to make sure she was wearing sunglasses at all times, since she wasn’t allowed to wear makeup. Of course, she’d love to try, and would often stop while in stores to look at the makeup. But, she wasn’t allowed, so she’d walk away. Every time she was leaving one place to go to another, she’d text her brother.

“Left bank, going to store.”

“Yes.” Would be his usual response. He had a tracking chip implanted in her neck when she was 11. He would check her location each time she texted him, just so he could be sure she wasn’t lying.

It wasn’t nice to lie. She wasn’t allowed to lie. Besides, Rikiyo also knew when she lied, and lying meant a punishment.

While standing near a crosswalk, a familiar scent caught her attention. She perked up, no longer slouching. She saw him not too far away, standing with that other guy he’d been with in the house. She bounded over to him happily, and giggled. Akira saw her, and smiled, but only for a moment. Jada wrapped her arms around Akira’s body, still laughing as sweet as candy. Akira chuckled softly, and rubbed her back.

“Hey. You doing alright?”

She giggled softly, taking a step away from him. “Yeah! I mean, I’m a lot better today, but yeah.”

Akira gently placed his strong hand on her cheek. “. . . that scar.” He mumbled softly, inspecting her face. “Why sunglasses on such a cloudy day?”

Jada lowered her head again, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. “Oh, uhm. . . my eyes are just, sensitive. . .” Her hands were shaking by her sides, and Akira slowly took them in his. she looked up at him again, almost pleadingly if not for her non-visible eyes. Akira reached out slowly, and removed the sunglasses from her face. The area around her eye was coloured a dark black, blue and purple. Akira clenched his fist.

“He did this, didn’t he?” There was a twinge of anger in his voice. He wrapped his arms tightly around the small Nagi, and she nuzzled his chest gently. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. “Princess. . .”

Jada’s fingers curled around Akira’s shirt, and she whimpered softly, trying to hold back her tears. “It was. . . my fault. . .”

“What?” Akira tilted her head up to see the tears brimming in her eyes.

“I broke the rules, so it’s my fault!” She sniffled, as tears began to roll down her cheeks. “I-I’m supposed to stay where he-”

She was cut off by a car door being slammed shut, and a voice calling her name.

“Jada!! Get Away From Him!”


	4. Reatliation

“Jada!! Get Away From Him!” The trio, and a few bystanders turned to watch as a steaming Rikiyo approached them. Jada’s hands tightened on Akira’s shirt. He reached out to grab the girl’s wrist, but Akira pulled the nagi closer to him, and turned slightly. He glared at Rikiyo, who was gritting his teeth.

“I need to take her home.”

Akira raised his voice, so the watching bystanders could hear him. “Why? So you can hit her again?” Some of the people gasped, others stared at Rikiyo.

“I didn’t hit her! I wouldn’t hurt my sister!”

Jada’s soft voice broke through. “I tripped and fell.”

Akira looked down at her, shocked. 

“Well, that’s not what she told us.” Jada felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked to where the voice had come from. He was about as tall as Akira, looked about the same, too, if not for the scar across his nose.

Rikiyo clenched his fists at his sides, and took a deep, shaky breath. He had to control himself. They were around humans. He raised one of his hands slowly, and opened it.

“Jada, come on. We need to go home.”

Jada moved to take his hand shyly, but Akira gently nudged her over to the other man, and turned fully towards Rikiyo. The two glared at each other for a moment. 

“I’m not letting you hurt her again.”

“I’m not going to-” Rikiyo’s protest was cut off by Akira’s fist, square in his jaw. The shock of the blow sent the demon to the ground. He grunted, and tried to get beck up, until Akira kicked him in the gut. 

“If I ever see you hurt Jada again,” He leaned down, grabbing a fistful of Rikiyo’s dark hair. “I will fucking kill you.” He released the demons head, and turned around to have small arms wrap tightly around his body. Akira gingerly lifted Jada into his arms, and kissed her head. He could hear now that she was crying. “Come on, Sano. We should go home.”

Akira sat in the backseat of the familiar car with Jada on his lap. She was holding onto him for dear life, and sobbing into his chest. He wrapped a blanket around her as Sano began driving. 

“Princess. . . . It’s okay.” He kissed her cheek. His gentle hands wiped tears away from her eyes, and she sniffled. Her light blue eyes met his steel grey, and they both sat in silence for a minute. Akira slowly moved forward, pausing as his nose rubbed against Jada’s. They continued to look at each other for a moment before gently pushing their lips together. Jada’s eyes closed contently, and her death grip on Akira’s shirt loosened. After a moment, they broke away, and Jada lay her head on Akira’s shoulder. She felt his hand running through her hair, still held up in a ponytail. She closed her eyes, and gently nuzzled Akira. He kissed her head, and gently rubbed her back.

He was so much different from Rikiyo. He was so calm, and gentle with her. He spoke in such a tranquil way, he was so patient with her. She felt like, she never wanted him to go away.

The car came to a full stop, and Akira gently shook Jada. Her eyes opened slowly, and she looked at Akira’s face with a smile. 

“We’re here.” He whispered gently. She nodded, and they got out of the car. Jada grasped Akira’s hand, and their fingers interwove with each other’s. Akira gave her hand a gentle squeeze as they walked into the door. Jada felt, somewhat safe in Akira’s home. She was lead back into Akira’s bedroom, where they layed down together.

Akira held her close, and nuzzled her gently, giving her forehead a gentle kiss. He just felt like, he needed to protect her. Especially after seeing what her brother was willing to do to her. 

“I’m not gonna let him hurt you again. I promise.”

She whimpered softly, and her arms tightened around him. Akira tilted her head up, and gently kissed the cut on her cheek. 

“I promise.” He said again, before kissing her gently on the lips. She was hesitant, but returned the affection. Akira gently squeezed her, and let out a soft yelp. He began to apologize profusely, saying he didn’t mean to hurt her.

She smiled a little, and shook her head.

“It’s okay, Akira. It’s just, a little bruised, is all.”

Akira looked at her, with sad grey eyes. “. . . There’s more?” 

Jada closed her eyes, slowly removing the cardigan from her shoulders, exposing her bruised and scratched arms. She then stood up, and removed her shirt, revealing the old, and new scars and bruises which littered her body. Most of the scratches were down near her hips, and along her back. She removed her skirt as well, displaying the wounds there as well. She stood in her underwear, as Akira seemed to gawk at every bruise, at every remnant of a scar, at every place she’d ever been hit. He stood up slowly, and wrapped his arms around her. 

“I never knew it was this bad.” A single tear rolled down Akira’s face. How someone could do this to their own family. It was so, alien to him. How someone could call themselves someones brother or sister after doing, this. He rocked slowly, lifting the nagi into his arms, and back into his bed. His lips danced across every wound, scar, and bruise they found. It all made Jada so, flustered, but also amazed at how someone could show this much affection to her. 

I mean, she was just, Jada, wasn’t she? A half blood, a snake, nothing special. At least, that’s what Rikiyo had always said. She blushed heavily as Akira neared her legs. He looked up at her.

“You know he doesn’t love you, right?”

She looked away, knowing he was right, but not wanting to admit it to herself.

“If, if you let me, I can show you. Show you what it’s like, to be loved.” He leaned up, and kissed her gently on the lips.

“Okay.” She whispered softly to him. He smiled gently, and slowly unhooked her bra.

He ran his tongue over her exposed breast, which made her gasp. He chuckled softly, and gently held the nipple between his teeth. He sucked on it gently, getting another pleased, gasping moan from the nagi. His fingers moved, and played with the other as he sucked softly. He pulled his mouth away, Jada was already panting. 

“If anything hurts, just tell me, and I’ll stop, okay?”

she blushed, and nodded her head. 

Akira began to move lower, placing gentle kisses on her stomach, while removing her panties. he licked two of his fingers, before gently inserting them inside of her. She took in a sharp, shaky breath. Akira looked up at her, and she nodded.

“I’m okay. You can, keep going.”

He kept his fingers inside, ad moved them around as he leaned up and kissed her. She was moaning softly into the kiss as his fingers played inside of her. Eventually, he pulled back entirely from her body, and began undressing himself. Jada watched, blushing, as his cock rose from out of his boxers. He was bigger than her brother, and she whimpered softly. Akira looked down at himself, and chuckled softly as he got back on the bed. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll go slow, okay? Tell me if it hurts.” He began entering slowly. He’d stop if he’d notice Jada wince, or seem uncomfortable, but she continued to assure him she was okay. He stopped when he was all the way inside. 

“Is it too big? Should I pull out?”

She shook her head. “No, it, it feels good.”

Akira smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jada, pressing their cold blooded bodies together as he began to move slowly. He could hear every hitch of her breath, every gasp, and every soft, and subtle moan. He kissed her neck, as he gradually began to pick up speed. Jada rolled her hips against him, and he grinned. He put his hands at either side of her head, and looked into her eyes as he continued to thrust slowly. Jada looked like she was in bliss. Her gentle blue eyes, locked on to Akira’s. He leaned down, and kissed her as he came inside. She moaned loudly, her body restricting around her, as she too, reached climax.

Akira pulled out slowly, and then layed down next to her. She smiled, and nuzzled up next to him as he put his arms around her.

“I’ve never, moaned like that before. I usually just, cry.”

Akira kissed her head. “Well, you don’t have to cry anymore, baby girl. You’re safe now.”

They fell asleep together, cuddled up close, content.


	5. Accidents

The day started off fine. Jada was, properly introduced to Akira’s twin brother, met their, strange pet, and everyone ate breakfast. That was of course, until the dreaded knock on the front door everyone had been waiting for.

Akira swung the door open to face someone he’d grown familiar with. Rikiyo stared back at him, gritting his teeth.

“Don’t think I’m letting you get away without a fight.” 

Akira raised a brow. “It’s a fight you want, huh? I can give you a fight. Akira stepped outside, and walked around to his backyard. Sano and Jada both ran out into the backyard, watching the two as they began to size each other up. 

Rikiyo removed his shirt, as did Akira. Both were quite well built, and were almost the same height. Rikiyo grinned, as both of his eyes turned completely red, his teeth now filed down into points. Akira hissed softly, the sclera of his eyes turning black. Rikiyo made the first move, swinging his fist at Akira, who caught it in his hand. He swung again with his other hand, and grinned when it too was caught. His spiked black tail wrapped around Akira’s leg, and pulled the naga to the ground. Akira was caught off guard. 

“Oh, we’re gonna play with magic, huh?” He sent a bolt of lightening towards the incubus, and though surprised, he dodged it. In that moment, Akira’s body began to cover with scales, and his legs were replaced by his massive tail, tearing his jeans into pieces immediately. He wrapped the end around Rikiyo and flung him against the tall fence. Rikiyo grunted as he he was slammed into the fence, but caught himself as he fell to the ground. Wings burst out from his shoulder blades, and he flew up above Akira. The naga scoffed. 

“Flying off so soon?” He nearly regretted asking this as two inky black tentacles shot from underneath the wings, and hardened into glistening points. Rikiyo gave himself some air, then folded his wings back, allowing himself to plummet down to Akira. His wings shot out and caught him as Akira raised his hands to block his face from being impaled by the two spikes. Rikiyo flapped his massive wings a few times, pushing Akira back, and the pointed tentacles deeper into the flesh of his arms. Akira, once again, used his tail to fling Rikiyo away, tearing the spikes out of his flesh. Rikiyo dug his bone sharp tentacles into the ground, and stopped himself. They broke off, and he cursed. He stood up, only to see Akira rushing at him at full speed. Rikiyo jumped into the air, but Akira caught him by his tail, and slammed him to the ground. The wind knocked out of his lungs, Rikiyo struggled to breathe. Akira wrapped his tail around the demon, keeping him still as he began to pound him in the face. He pulled back, huffing, as his tail continued to squeeze, tighter and tighter. And the cracking was oh, so pleasant. He saw Jada running to him, and he smirked a little.

“AKIRA STOP!”

that caught him off guard. He loosened his tail a bit, and cocked his head to the side.

“Please, please don’t kill my brother! I know he’s a bad person, and I know he’s done terrible things to me, but please, please don’t kill him!!” She begged, her hands clasped together in front of her. Akira’s tail loosened even more.

“He’s just going to hurt you again, don’t you realize that?!”

“Please, Akira, please! I can get him to change. I’ll call our mother, I won’t let him hit me, please, just don’t kill him!”

Akira sighed, the pleading, and tears in her eyes were just too much. He completely loosened his grip on the demon, and Jada dropped to gather her broken brother.

“I’m sorry, Akira. I just, I can’t let him die.” Jada wrote something on Akira’s hand. “You can come visit us, whenever you like.” Wings sprouted as well from Jada’s back, and she took to the sky with her brother in her arms. 

Rikiyo’s eyes opened slowly, listening to the spell spoken in Enochian. He felt warmth around his body, as his wounds and broken bones were healed. He sat up slowly, and clutched his chest. 

“Jada. . . . How could you do this to me?” Jada looked at him, her heart shattering. “How could you betray me like that? I thought you said you loved me. . . . what ever happened to that?”

Jada reached out slowly, tears welling in her eyes. “Nii-chan. . . . I. . . I didn’t mean to, hurt you.”

He grabbed her wrist, and tossed it to the ground where she was sat. “Well you did!” he turned and looked at her, a sudden surge of anger causing him to leap off the bed, and ontop of her. He raised his fist, and began punching her in the face.

-crack-

Her nose.

-crack-

which bone was that?

-crack-

What am I doing?

Rikiyo stopped. staring at his fist, covered in blood. His eyes turned to Jada. Her gentle blue eyes were shut, her head lolled to the side. Rikiyo gently grabbed her cheek.

“J-Jada? Jada?!”

No response.

He pressed his fingers to her neck.

no pulse.

Rikiyo began shaking the girl. “Jada!! Jada!! Get up! God dammit, get up!!” He got off of her stomach, and shook her from the side. “Jada, stop it!! Look at me!” She didn’t. She couldn’t. Rikiyo placed his hands above her chest, and began the compression’s. He pressed his mouth to hers, and began blowing air into her throat. He frantically continued to attempt to revive his sister, but after 15 minutes, he knew it was no hope. He collapsed over her beaten body, and began to cry.

Rikiyo had never cried before in his life. Not during his parents’ divorce, not even after his own father’s death. But there he lay, over his sister’s corpse, weeping. He pulled her limp body onto him, and wept, crying her name. He screamed, frustrated. He screamed for his sister to wake up,but words would ever reach her ears again. 

“Sano? Are those, cop cars at their house?” Akira looked down at the paper with Jada’s address. It was the right place, alright. He parked his car, and exited the vehicle. The yard was taped off, paramedics and police officers scattered the grounds. Akira pushed past the concerned neighbors, and tried to get the attention of an officer, or paramedic, but they seemed too focused on the task at hand.

A scream erupted from within the house. It sounded like Rikiyo. A stretcher was brought from the house, a cloth over the outline of a human. Akira’s steel grey eyes widened in terror. He began to shake. Rikiyo was dragged out of the house, handcuffed, and covered in blood. Screaming maniacally in Japanese that he couldn’t be separated from his sister. Akira dropped to his knees, watching as the paramedics loaded the body onto the ambulance. Tears began to fall from his eyes, and he crumpled over. 

“I promised I’d protect her. . . . How could I have let this happen?!” He cursed at himself softly, as tears fell form his eyes, and onto the grass. A shadow fell over his body, and he looked up to the officer. 

“Did you know them?” 

Akira stood slowly, his arms crossed over his chest, and he nodded. “I had, a romantic involvement with Jada.” He spoke softly, watching as the ambulance drove off. 

They didn’t turn the sirens on.

The officer placed his hand on Akira’s shoulder. “Jada passed away last night. I’m very sorry.” Akira broke down again, and he felt his brother’s arm wrap around him. 

“Be strong, Aki.”

Akira was shaking, and fell to his knees again. Sano followed him, and held his brother close. 

“Shh, please, Akira.”

“Sano. . . . I said I would protect her.” Akira spoke softly. “I was going to protect her! I was supposed to keep her safe!” 

“These things happen, brother. Be strong.”

“Why Can’t I Do Anything Right?”


End file.
